winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy
t ommy is one of the power rangers in the series history He was born on dinosauria to a royal prince and a peasent widow who lost her soon to be husband in a battle agaisnt a snake warrior, she was taken in by the prince and gave birth to tommy, but after he was born and given the dino's thunder his kingdom was attacked and destroyed by a swarm of tyranno dragons,one of the guards saved him and raised him in the country side, although he was of royal birth he was never crowned king for the kingdom he was born in was the only kingdom on the planet and was beyond repair, but he has became its guardian and it is now ruled by senators, he even got an acceptince letter to go to alfea, not just for he was born in royalty but also he had a high grade in paleontology and when he first got their he met daphne of domino although he had a hard time talking to her at first, but after a while they got to be more attached and when he risked his for daphne and his adopted father he gained his enchantix which is the same as today,when he graduated he was given the honour of being the dinozords caretaker, when he helped bloom and draco reclaim domino he used his encahntix armour, and after that he became the eigth member of the winx club and after he gave a portion of his powers to julien, maurice, and mort he became the founder and leader of the dino thunder power rangers(even though the red rangers are the leaders) and formed a freindship with stoick and draco, he even teahces draco some fighting skills and when daphne regained her physical form they borth transform and fight togehter such as draco and roxy transform and fight together. role in the series tommy is the fiance of daphne who she met on her first year at alfea and when she regained her physical form they just stick as freinds until tommy gets the guts again to propose her hand in marriage and he is also the keeper of the dinos thunder. when mandragora and shredder attacked alfea shredder hitted him with on of his lighting bolts and made everyone thought he was dead however the winx saw his shadow and after a few seconds and after shredder said" it seems we have seen the death of tommy oliver of dinosauria" and then tommy appeared again and said " i heard my name you missed me didn't you shredder." and then the others see his stone of invisablility and then tommy says " there are two thing you don't know about me one this stone was given to me when i graduated and two i was also given the honour (showing his morpher) of being the dinozord keeper and caretacker. then he place his stone in the morpher and mandragora says (dubbed by the woman from power rangers dino thunder) " aren't you a little old for this tommy." then he says " i may be old but i can still pull it off." and he says " dinosaurix enchantix winx". and then he transforms into his power ranger armour.his armour is like the series one but with pterosaur like fairy wings on the back, and he also gained other forms after roxy gave them belivix powers and when raven gave him and the others to the power to transform into differnt fairy forms, despite thoren is daphne's fiancee in the sixth season in the original series, tommy is still daphne's fiance in dragonstorm101 series because that episode in the season aired after this page was made and dragonstorm101 read it in the wikia of the series. realtionship with daphne tommy and daphne met at alfea when she was 16 and when they had a break they usally met at a private area and when they graduated he oftens visit him but when domino was destroyed and daphne killed by starscream and after several years of living in saddness daphne contacted him in a dream to go gardenia to meet her brother and sister and help them free their homeworld and he helps draco with his kung fu moves and when daphne has her physical form back and at the party she and tommy defeated the kraken. he also has the brachiozord which is used to carry the other zords and the zoids. the dino thunder. it is like the dragons flame and gives the one who has it to control,communicate, and do spells based on dinosaurs depsite roxy being a fairy of animals she uses more modern animals rather than dinosaurs. knight forms magic winx: his first form would be like fossils and his hair in a t rex horse tail his wings would look like a ramperycus wings charmix: his charmix form is still the same but with a ammonite bag on the side enchantix: like his power rangers armour but with pteranodon wings belivix: his is like a t rex body and roars when the transformation is complete sophix: his form like a hadrosaur form. lovix: this one is like a feather raptor. harmonix: his like a incythosaur armour sireinx: this one like a mosasaurs. bloomix/dragonix: this one is like a pachycelpholosaurus body. transformation sequnece his transformation is different than in the series, for since it is winx based his enchantix transformation goes like this: first he becomes surroned by fossils, some go on his arms, others on his feet, his chest is then coverd in ribs and then turned black, his helmet is from a barchiosaurs skull turned into a helmet, then a pteraodon appears and turns into fairy wings, he then lands on lava rocks, and then goes to his power ranger pose. Category:Heroes Category:Power rangers Category:Dragon knight Category:Dino thunder Category:Member of the winx club Category:Royalty